


Big Black Car

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But he doesnt appear really, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Luther remembered all those horrific nights, begging to stay with his siblings as a child to avoid his father. Those training sessions by the tree in the coartyard. Those years were he was alone with his father, Grace not seeing, and Pogo choosing not to see anything wrong. Yelling out these things at lunch after Diego’s prodding.





	Big Black Car

Luther lied on his bed, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the glass of his window. His tears had long since dried since his argument with Diego. These arguments which used to be normal occurrences had become sporadic at worst, but tonight had been bad, and different.

Luther and his siblings had slowly but surely started to tell about their traumas, but most of these talks happened with the family giving their silent support, not violent prodding. Today, however, had been different. Luther had been through a lot as a child, more than his family knew. They had only peeled back a few layers of his trauma, and the same could be said about themselves.

The rays of the afternoon sun illuminated his room with a golden glow. The dust-clouds seemed to hypnotize the blonde man as he stared intently into space.

Diego had been working on his prods and jabs, keyword ‘working’, and these jabs hit his brother in a soft spot. All those jabs about being daddy’s boy and dad’s rent boy, but Diego had no idea how true those claims were.

Luther remembered all those horrific nights, begging to stay with his siblings as a child to avoid his father. Those training sessions by the tree in the courtyard. Those years were he was alone with his father, Grace not seeing, and Pogo choosing not to see anything wrong. Yelling out these things at lunch after Diego’s prodding.

He had run up the stairs, dodging his sibling's horrified stares, and stayed in his room for hours, secretly hoping someone would come to keep him company. His wish was fulfilled when he heard a soft knock on his door.

The handle clicked open, and Klaus stepped in, running a spindly hand through his messy curls. They exchanged no words as Klaus swept softly across the room towards Luther’s record player. He picked out a vinyl and placed it on the turn-table.

When it started playing, he moved to sit next to his brother on his bed.

_You were a phonograph, I was a kid I sat with an ear close, just listening I was there when the rain tapped her way down your face You were a miracle, I was just holdin’ your space_

Luther looked up at his brother with his wide, blue eyes, tears threatening to fall again. Klaus, with his raspy voice, said,

“We have to talk about it.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime until those tears followed through with their threats. Klaus reached down and swiped them away. “There there, _schatz_, don’t cry. No-one blames you.”

Warmth filled in the cold void that sat in Luther’s chest, and he rested his hand on top of his little brother’s and squeezed as gently as he could. Klaus leaned down and kissed his forehead before laying his head on his chest.

Unspoken words filled the warm air as they lay in silence. Klaus was right, they would have to talk about it eventually. But now, they sat listening to Gregory Alan Isakov’s voice crackle over the record player.

_And through the carnival we watch them go round and round All we knew of home was just a sunset and some clowns._

**Author's Note:**

> The Song is Big Black Car - Gregory Alan Isikov  
German Translation!!!  
Schatz - Treasure, Sweetheart, Darling


End file.
